The present disclosure relates to an electronic device that is capable of setting an energy saving mode for reducing power consumption.
Some types of electronic devices such as a multifunction peripheral and a printer (an image forming apparatus) convert AC voltage into DC voltage, and subsequently convert the DC voltage, which is input to a DC to DC converter, into DC voltage of a different voltage value to be output to each unit (each function). Furthermore, in a case in which a normal mode for operating normal operations to form an image on a paper sheet is switched over to an energy saving mode for reducing power consumption, some types of electronic devices set an output of a DC to DC converter to a lower limit of operating voltage (a power supply specification) of each unit (each function) that operates in the energy saving mode.
However, with the electronic devices as described above, in a case in which the output of the DC to DC converter is set to the lower limit of the operating voltage of each unit (each function), voltage difference between input voltage and output voltage of the DC to DC converter may be increased, resulting in deterioration of the efficiency of the DC to DC converter. In addition, the deterioration of the efficiency of the DC to DC converter adversely increases the power consumption of the electronic device.